


But are we really just friends?

by That_space_gay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_space_gay/pseuds/That_space_gay
Summary: Glimmer and Bow talk after the princess ball.





	But are we really just friends?

**Author's Note:**

> uM okay so I am so sad there's no blimmer (is that their ship name?) content out there so I made it myself.

"Bow, you said we should talk?" Glimmer hadn't forgotten what Bow had mentioned at the ball. He went to get his coat and, well, it all went downhill from there. They never got a chance to talk and Glimmer was still upset.  
"Yeah, about that. I still don't understand why you were upset. I get it, okay? change is hard. But I don't belong to you, Glimmer." Bow looked down at the ground as he spoke, only looking up When Glimmer sat down beside him, Upset look on her face. "We're friends glimmer, we are. We're best friends. But that doesn't mean I don't want to meet other people. I think Perfuma is a really cool girl, alright? but that doesn't mean I think you're any less cool. You're amazing! It's just..." Bow trailed off in his speech, looking away from Glimmer.  
"Its just what?" Glimmer asked after a long pause. When Bow didn't answer, she spoke again. "I don't want to lose you Bow, you mean so much to me. you mean more to me than anyone else. You're my best friend and-"  
"But are we really just friends?" Bow asked in a sharp tone. "I, I mean, we always go to events together, we always match, you...the way you look at me, talk about me, its not the way friends act. And Glimmer, I Don't think I want to be your friend."  
"Wha-" Glimmer sobbed. "but, but I, Bow I can't." She continued to cry. "Bow I-" Glimmer's sentence was cut off by a cold hand on her cheek. She shifted her gaze from the floor to Bow's face, and before she knew it he was kissing her., she was startled, but she relaxed into it soon. Bow moved his hand from her cheek to her shoulder and down to her upper back befor pulling her closer before they eventually broke apart.  
"You love me, I know. And I think I love you too. We aren't just friends, we never have been. Please, I don't want to be your friend anymore. I want to be something else, something more.  
Glimmer took a shallow breath before replying. "Yeah, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is super short but I didn't have much time and I wanted to get at least SOMETHING out there lol.


End file.
